<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've all got scars by Ellsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984359">We've all got scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey'>Ellsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Very Mildly, Canon Divergence, M/M, Talk of past trauma, as he should have, basically just two lovely boys being in love, cause Trip lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie Reyes never expected that he could be happy, but he had never counted on meeting Antoine Triplett.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Antoine Triplett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've all got scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts">soulofevil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AOS Ships It All Day 12 is Legacyrider and soulofevil gave the fall prompt of "scars" and really I can't help but just write two people being happy in love no matter how angsty they are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robbie Reyes thought life was strange. He thought love was even stranger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never been looking for love. How could he have been? No one could live with him, possessed by the Ghost Rider. No one should have to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he made friends with Daisy Johnson though, so much had changed. She introduced him to a group of people who just accepted him. They all had their demons, they said. They knew what it was like. Over time he learned to trust them. To open up to them. To love them even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially one man in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antoine Triplett was everything Robbie wasn’t. He was a ball of sunshine wrapped in a very good looking exterior. Robbie was pretty sure that Trip loved everyone and everything. What absolutely blew Robbie’s mind was that this seemed to include him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he’d been attracted to Trip from the start, who wouldn’t be? Trip had a way of putting you at ease immediately. You just wanted to be near him, telling him everything about yourself. Because you just knew that he would know just the right thing to say. Because you craved his approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attraction must have been mutual, because Trip asked Robbie out for drinks one night. Robbie turned him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re dealing with in me,” he told Trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Daisy told me about that part of you. The Ghost Rider, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Robbie stared at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve all got scars, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie looked up and into Trip’s face. Trip meant every word he said, which Robbie found so strange. How can one person be so caring? Robbie knew Trip had a past too. Daisy had told him some of Trip’s story. How was it possible that Trip was still here, smiling at Robbie like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Robbie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the beginning of something so beautiful that it hurt sometimes. At first, Robbie constantly lived on edge, just waiting for it all to be taken away. Nothing this good ever lasted long.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie got brave enough to tell Trip this after a few months. Late at night, lying in bed together, Robbie realized this was the most secure he had felt in a long time. Trip’s arms seemed to drive away whatever demons they both had, and Robbie wanted desperately for this to last forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trip laughed when Robbie told him his fears. Not in a bad way, laughing at him. Trip would never do that. But in a commiseratory way. Like he knew exactly how it felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those late nights became a revelation. A time when those scars they both had were laid bare. Trip would share about how it felt when Garrett betrayed him. What it was like to be on the run from everything with people he barely knew. How it had felt to escape near death in a temple deep underground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In turn, Robbie shared his story in ways he never had with anyone else. He told Trip all about his uncle and his brother and the rage that never quieted. Trip somehow immediately understood what it was like to never be sure when that rage would take over, leaving Robbie unable to do anything except exact revenge. In fact, Trip almost seemed envious of this sometimes. As if he would like to be able to let out some of his quiet rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some time of knowing and loving Trip to actually understand what that meant. To know Trip so well that he understood that beneath all the sun and love and kindness there was still a man there who had been hurt. Badly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a year, Robbie began to accept that maybe this wasn’t going away. Maybe Trip really was here to stay. And yeah, maybe love couldn’t remove their past hurts. Those scars that ran over their bodies and minds. But it could soothe them. Bring them together in ways that nothing else could. Create new memories that took the place of past bad ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe love wouldn’t save them, but it could make them happier. Robbie would take that. Happiness always felt fleeting, but when Trip was near Robbie felt like it could last a bit longer. And that was enough for him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>